ECCW: Resurrection
ECCW: Resurrection (also stylized as just simply Resurrection) is a professional wrestling program for Elite Class Championship Wrestling that will air exclusively on DVD. It is unknown what the show's opening theme will be, or what date the first ever Resurrection show will air. Show History On September 15th, 2011. It was announced that Libertarian Wrestling had shut down due to the health issues of Leo Hawkins. On that same day, James Baker announced that he had bought ECCW's rights and decided to re-open the federation. He wanted to do things a little different and decided to just have Resurrection and no pay-per-views (a special Resurrection episode would be thrown in every now and then). On that same day, the first ever Resurrection card was announced, and James said that there were going to be some big things happening, and it even includes airing a bonus match from Libertarian Wrestling for everybody to see. Content 'Commentators' Episodes 'Resurrection I: Rising from the Ashes Results' *Alice Humes Kennedy def Dick Taylor by pinfall in a No Disqualification Match *Israel and Kelly Steele def Dick Taylor in the first leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *Talia Skye def Dick Taylor in the second leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *Alexis Landry def Dick Taylor in the third leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *The Xtremely Lethal Ladies (Danielle Lopez and Desiree Miles) def Dick Taylor in the fourth leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *Trey Baker def Dick Taylor in the fifth leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *The Glamorous/Vicious Combination (Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez) def Dick Taylor in the sixth leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *Kilo Perez def Dick Taylor in the seventh leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *Morgan Simmons def Dick Taylor in the eighth leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *The Bull and Ape Alliance (Bull Connor and Ape Simmons) def Dick Taylor in the ninth leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson def Dick Taylor in the tenth and final leg of the Beat the Douchebag Gauntlet match *Weapon X (Danielle Lopez and Talia Skye) def Stevie Wicked and JC Epick by pinfall in a tag team match that was advertised as a free LW match broadcasted on ECCW television *24 Hour Party People (Liam Reilly, Casey Tanner and Stevie Miller) def Jobbers for Hire (Kyle Sync, Jerry Static and Jake Norton) in a six man tag team match by countout *Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson def Draven Logan Kennedy by submission *Syn def Mariano Fernandez by pinfall 'Resurrection II: Big Things Poppin' Card' *Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson © vs J.T. Banks for the WKF Rampage Championship *Danielle Lopez vs Jake Norton *The Warrens Clan (Nathan and Christian Warrens vs 24 Hour Party People (Casey Tanner and Stevie Miller) *Syn vs Nightrain *Mariano Fernandez vs Draven Logan Kennedy Category:2011 Category:ECCW shows Category:Elite Class Championship Wrestling